


Easy Like Sunday Morning

by Sunshinecackle



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cum feeding, Gay, M/M, Morning Sex, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Vic was acting like a needy bitch and his boys were ready to oblige, even this early in the morning.





	Easy Like Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was talking to my super good buddy allthelosvers on Tumblr about some sex canons with the Boys together and this happened. xD I was so inspired that I couldn’t just sit on it, and had to write something. I’m super excited for this fic, and definitely dedicate it to my dude. ; u; I hope you guys enjoy!

A little moan broke the quiet morning as Vic’s eyelids fluttered open. Pressed up between Belch and Patrick, he rubbed his ass against his larger lover’s hip, his mind focused on the odd but wonderful dream he’d had. Rolling his hips a few times, he managed to get up onto his knees and climbed up onto Belch’s stomach. Carefully rocking back, his naked body slid carefully against his limp prick. Determined to stay asleep, Belch gave a soft groan as his cock stirred and he finally looked up at the blond. Head tipped back and body bouncing to try and get his way, he was a filthy, beautiful angel in the soft light of the sunshine creeping through the blinds.

“Morning, my slutty little cuddlebum.” Belch practically purred, his deep voice carrying louder than he intended and drawing a moan from Henry on his other side. Vic leaned forward with a soft moan, dragging his hips down as he kissed all over Belch’s thick neck. 

“Good morning, handsome.” Vic replied finally, nuzzling his face into the slope of his lover’s neck. 

“You’re so needy already, huh?” Belch yawned wide, drawing the arm that had been around Vic to wrap around his waist. After a beat, he slid his hand down the sweet curve of the blond’s back, taking a handful of his ass and squeezing slow before giving him a little slap.

“Mnn, fuck yes.” Gasping, the blond pushed his ass up, finally drawing himself off of Belch’s stomach. In a second, thick fingers pushed against the tight pucker of Vic’s entrance, rubbing the mess from the night before into his skin. Already, Belch could feel his eyes slipping shut and sleep trying to take him as he pushed his digits inside, starting with two fingers because he knew Vic could take it. 

Slowly working the still wet cum out and pushing it back in, he rest his head back against his pillow just imagining the look Vic was giving him. His hand stilled for a moment, but Vic was right there to remind him of what he was doing with an impatient whine and sudden drop of his hips. 

“I know, I know.” Belch managed, forcing his eyes open as Vic’s hips swirled above him and he dropped down to the knuckles, “I got you.” But he was fighting with falling back to sleep despite himself.

Rocking back and forth a few times, rubbing his own cock against Belch’s soft, hair belly, Vic closed his eyes as his hands moved to rest against his lover’s chest. Using the newfound leverage, he swirled and bounced his hips like mad, eyelids fluttering. It didn’t take much to get Vic’s volume control turned off, and he moaned loud, unashamed o his pleasure as he rode Belch’s hand. Another finger slid in and he pitched forward, the lazy fingers inside him constantly rubbing over his prostate the only thing keeping him from complaining.

“Look at _you_.” Patrick whispered from beside them, laying on his side and pillowing his head against one arm, “Vic, you’re such a little slut. Can’t even wait for the poor guy to wake up.” 

“Y-you’re just jealous--” A solid push of two of Patrick’s slimmer fingers inside with Belch’s shut Vic up pretty quickly, and he practically howled when a third hand joined them, slipping down his taint to gently flick at the piercing there. 

“We got you.” Henry murmured, sitting up on his hip and latching onto one of Vic’s nipples. A loud cry left him and he bucked his hips down onto their fingers, encouraging them to keep punishing his hungry hole. It wouldn’t be long now, and he knew it. Finally, Henry’s hand found his leaking prick, rubbing a calloused thumb over the sensitive head and making Vic choke on another moan. Patrick’s free hand slapped one pale cheek as hard as he could at this angle, relishing in the rose blossoming in its place.

Baring down on the five fingers inside of him, Vic’s eyelids fluttered as his jaw dropped, eyes rolling back in his head. His entire body was on fire, twitching with arousal as Belch finally leaned up to suck and nip at Vic’s nipples. Just a light brush of tongue was enough to have him calling out, and his orgasm was rapidly approaching. A part of him didn’t want it to end, the constant barrage of attention doing more than making him feel arousal, and he wasn’t quite ready when his body finally went stiff and he screamed to the ceiling.

Spilling over Belch’s stomach and Henry’s hand, Vic was a panting, sweaty mess as he tipped over to the side. Gathering the blond up against his side, Belch kissed his slick forehead and smiled a little, dragging his clean fingers over the cum on his belly. Feeding Vic his own seed, he licked his lips, impressed with the other’s tongue sliding over every inch of his fingers, the suction only making his cock jump against his thigh.

“You know…” Patrick murmured into Vic’s ear, biting the lobe and sucking his way down the other’s neck, “Now that you’ve gotten our attention, you should use that slutty little ass of yours to help us wake up. You’re better than coffee, baby.”

“You had him all night, Pat, back off.” Henry almost snarled, facing Vic as he spooned up against Belch’s side. Reaching over their largest lover, he grabbed Vic by his skinny arm and drug him over between himself and Belch, letting him rest on top of his hip.

“No fighting, guys, I’ll take all of you.” Vic murmured, reaching down between his thighs to stroke Belch lovingly, licking his lips. “Good morning.”

Henry chuckled as he bit into Vic’s shoulder, sucking hard while Belch and Patrick pressed their mouths together in several open-mouthed kisses. What a good morning it was.

**Author's Note:**

> That was way too much fun. ; u; I absolutely loved writing that and I can’t get over these boys. Foursomes are definitely great. Hope to see you guys again soon!


End file.
